Bitten By Love
by ThunderMastery24
Summary: When Erza gets lost in thought, seemingly absent, both her and Jellal are reminded of a time long since past. One-shot.


**Fairy Tail**

**Jerza Love Fest 2014**

**Day #2 – Love Bites**

"Something on your mind Erza?" Jellal Fernandes asked as he noticed that the scarlet haired woman lying on his chest was deep in thought as she absently traced a crimson mark on his left pectoral.

The mark was a recent result of that night's particularly heated escapades. It had started off steady as they pressed their lips together before one thing led to another and they were lying naked under the covers as a faint sheen of sweat glistened alluringly on their skin.

Erza Scarlet looked up at him, her comforting brown eyes drinking in every contour and angle of his handsome face illuminated by the moonlight. Looking back down, she poked the crimson mark on his pectoral.

"I was thinking about these." Erza answered.

"Oh." Jellal said. His brown eyes fell on the crimson marks spread haphazardly throughout the Requip Mage's body. The little marks were on her neck, her chest, and – he felt himself flush at how passionate they could be – even on her legs.

The sound of the scarlet haired maiden's voice calling his name broke him out of his reverie.

"Yes?" Jellal asked. No matter how long they would be together, no matter how intimate they got – could they even get any closer? - he would always feel a faint rush as she said his name. Whether it be a quiet whispering, a simple utterance, or – his face heated up immensely in embarrassment at the thought – a breathy moan as he kissed her or a sensual scream as he thrust into her.

Erza bit her bottom lip as if in the midst of contemplation. "Do you know which one is my favorite?" She raised a hand to tenderly caress his cheek before trailing her index finger down his jaw and to a certain spot on his neck. A faint shudder ripped through his nerves at her touch.

"I'd say this one," Erza said as she felt it, an almost reverent touch coming from her fingertip. "even if it's gone, I remember it vividly."

Jellal recalled the time well. After the longest time due to some prodding from Merudy – honestly, why was that girl so freaking _obsessed_ with his love life anyway? It warmed his heart to hear her response though.

"_I just want you to be happy Jellal."_ Merudy had said, her green eyes shining sincerely.

His eyes had narrowed and he shot her a sour look as she continued.

"_Besides,"_ The pink haired girl had a devious glint to her eyes as she continued. _"if we're being honest, I'm tried of seeing you pine after her yet refuse to be with her due to some sort of self-loathing atonement mindset you have."_

"_I do not pine after her!"_ Jellal had vehemently denied.

Merudy merely rose an eyebrow at his painfully obvious lie. Even Jellal himself didn't believe it as a light scarlet dusted his cheeks as he quietly murrered, _"Okay, maybe I do pine after her a little."_

A pause._ "A little?"_ Merudy asked and the blue haired mage could just hear the disbelief resonating in her tone.

Jellal sighed. _"Okay, I love her."_

"_Really?"_ Merudy asked, feigning surprise. _"I never would have guessed."_

Jellal did not appreciate the sarcasm at all. He stared down at his boots and absently wondered when he shined them last when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up to find an understanding gaze and a small smile adorning her features. _"Why don't you talk to her?" _She had suggested.

Jellal took a breath as he pushed a hand through his azure locks. _"I-I just can't Merudy."_

Merudy sighed as she tightened her hold on his shoulder and the blue haired mage had a feeling the pink haired mage was struggling to repress the urge to punch him in the face.

"_Just think about talking to her again, okay?"_ Meredy pressed.

"_I'll think about it."_ Jellal said as his brown eyes fell on his boots once again.

Honestly, when it came to his romatic exploits (or rather, lack thereof), the pink haired girl would not let up. You'd think the constant, looming threat of the Magic Council would be able to quell her badgering, but apparently that was not the case.

Aside from Merudy's pestering and past his own self-hatred, he had finally met up with Erza. Talking had led to laughter, laughter to them clutching their stomachs, and soon that led to them staring into their eyes and blushing as the blood rushed to their faces.

Impulsively – and Erza would later tell him it was excruciatingly sluggish – Jellal pressed his lips against hers in a tender embrace. He had apologized profusely, stuttering like an insane person and waiting for her to lash out at him, but instead she gripped him by the lapels of his robe.

Bracing himself, she simply leaned near his ear and whispered, _"You really are foolish, I had forgiven you a long time ago."_

She pulled away and looked him straight in the eye and before Jellal had even registered what had happened, Erza had her lips pressed passionately against his. Although hesitate at first, the blue haired mage sank deep into the kiss.

The next thing he knew was there seemed to be a faint tingling sensation in his neck. Reflected back at him in the Requip Mage's Heart Kreuz armor, was a splotch of crimson against his skin. _"Erza, did you...?"_ Jellal had started, his face doing an impersonation of Erza's hair.

"_Sorry, I suppose I got carried away,"_ Erza said before bowing her head. _"you now have the liberty to punch me."_

Jellal had paled, waving his arms around erratically. "_W-wait, no need for that Erza! I actually...umm...what I mean to say is..."_

He had buried his face in his hands as he mumbled, _"I am terrible at this."_

"_Jellal."_ Erza said and his heart spasm briefly when she said his name.

Looking up, brown staring into brown, the scarlet haired mage had a soft smile on her face.

"_Don't worry about it,"_ Erza's tone was reassuring. _"I have enough experience for the both of us."_

An unknown, unfamiliar kernel of something he could quite pinpoint – he would later figure out that it was jealousy – formed in the bit of Jellal's stomach as it blossomed.

"_What?"_ Jellal growled in a low voice. Or, at least, it _could _have been. Halfway through the word, his voice cracked, coming out as something more akin to a hoarse whisper.

"_Huh?"_ Erza asked, momentarily distracted. Jellal resisted the urge to clench his hands into fists. A flurry of thoughts running through his head. _How many people ran their hands through her hair? How many had gotten to stare into her eyes? How many were gifted the opportunity to kiss her? How many had gotten to know her better through..._

The thoughts though ceased for two reasons. One, he wouldn't allow himself to think about anyone getting that close to _his_ Erza – his Erza? When had he become so possessive? - and the second reason was staring at him, wide-eyed.

Erza was mouth agape as horror and realization danced across her features.

"_Oh! That wasn't what I meant!" _Erza exclaimed before blushing a shade of her hair.

"_Then what did you mean?"_ Jellal asked, curiosity piqued.

"_What I meant was,"_ Erza trailed off. "_well, I read enough romance novels to get a fairly good gist of it."_

"_O-oh."_ Jellal flushed. _"Erza, I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff."_

"_You'd be surprised."_ Erza said.

They then sat in silence both Erza leaned over to kiss Jellal. Soon after, they remained sleeping on the floor as they cuddled, drinking in each others' warmth.

Jellal kissed her forehead. "Yeah, I wasn't exactly expecting that." He reached to hold her hand in his. He smiled as he kissed her hand. "Who knew you could be such a ardent kisser."

Erza blushed. "Well, only you really."

At that, Jellal passed a chaste kiss across her mouth before imperceptibly tightening his hold on her. He sniffed her hair, a distinct smell of strawberries wafting through his nostrils.

"Wouldn't imagine it any other way." Jellal said, a smile playing across his lips at the memory of her scent.

"Neither would I." Erza agreed before snuggling closer into the azure haired mage's chest.

It wasn't long before Erza had fallen asleep. Drinking in her beauty, Jellal was acutely aware of just how beautiful Erza could be. When she was sleeping, a slight smile tugging at the corners of her mouth and generally looking peaceful, it made her all the more cute and adorable.

_Not to mention kissable and lovable._ Jellal thought as he kissed her forehead, eliciting a whisper of his name to pass her lips in her slumber.

Smiling to himself, Jellal soon joined her as his eyelids closed.

**Author's Notes: Well, I feel like this is relatively late in the day. Curse you computer! Anyway, see all you guys tomorrow. Probably. Depends on if I can come up with something for the prompt. Until then I guess!**


End file.
